


No Words

by suchoripterus



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, Making Out, did this as a warm up for a commission, rating for clothed grinding, sundagio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchoripterus/pseuds/suchoripterus
Summary: Adagio Dazzle shares an inexplicable, yet sensual moment with Sunset Shimmer.





	No Words

Warmth filled the air and graced the summer night with a lively coziness, as if the sun had kissed the earth before retiring for the day. The gentle glow of the neon decorations illuminated only the fuzziest details of their surroundings, and the steady buzzing of the lights offered a perfect curtain to the sound of two souls' indulgence of one another.

A low moan through gritted teeth resonated between them, punctuated by an inhale of sudden pleasure.

A pair of lips latched themselves onto the soft skin between Adagio's neck and collarbone. Her partner hungrily sucked away at the sensitive spot, leaving a lovely red mark as she pulled away.

Their lips met again, tongues gently probing and writhing against each other, never satisfied with the limits of their exploration.

A hand tenderly pushed back a strand of curly marmalade hair, the thumb caressing Adagio's face.

_Is this real?_

She slid her own hands down her partner's back, pressing into the gap of flesh between her shirt and pants. Adagio was then rewarded with a sweet moan rumbling deep from the woman laying on top of her, betwixt her legs. She felt like she'd never get enough of that voice, even if they remained on that sofa together the whole night.

Adagio then slid her hands a little further down. She didn't dare attempt to disrobe the other woman, lest the magical moment end too soon. Her hand stopped at the thigh, and Adagio gave it a gentle squeeze with her fingers.

With a giggle, Adagio's partner broke the kiss. The two of them opened their eyes, drinking in the sight of each other in the soft light. Fully clothed, yet more vulnerable than either of them could imagine.

Adagio couldn't remember how they had ended up here, and she didn't want to. This sensual moment was theirs, and they would savor it as long as they possibly could.

Tears of joy welled up around the former siren's eyes, and the woman gazing down at her swiped them away with her deft fingers and a smile.

Their lips met again, and Adagio ran her fingers through the wavy locks of the woman on top of her. She gave little tugs on her hair, taking care not to pull her scalp.

For one of the few times in her life, Adagio felt no need to dominate or control her partner. She wanted nothing more than to have her senses indulged by this pair of skilled hands. If one were to ask her why, she would have no answer.

Those hands then found their way to Adagio's waist and slipped underneath her blouse. They lovingly caressed their way up Adagio's torso until they found her bra. The woman tentatively slid a fingertip beneath the undergarment and paused. Adagio responed with an affirmative "mhmm..."

Adagio purred as she felt her soft flesh fondled by the strong and feminine hands. Once the fingertips grazed her sensitive buds, she let out a few squeaks. Her partner chuckled in delight.

The spark between their bodies turned to a flame. The woman on top gave into the urge with a slow thrust of her hips. After steadying herself on the sofa, Adagio met her partner's thrusts with her own.

With that, a delicious grinding developed, like a rhythm to a song you never wanted to end. Each grazed nerve sent waves of intensity up and throughout their bodies.

Adagio shuddered with ecstasy. This was too perfect.

_I have to be sure this is real._

Adagio broke the kiss with a few flicks of her tongue. Opening her eyes once more, she looked up into a pair of intense turquiose ones. After a few seconds, she found her voice.

"S-Sunset..." she whispered huskily.

Sunset blinked slowly and smirked. She gently rasped, "Yes... Dagi?"

That was all Adagio needed. She smiled, and brought her hand up to rest on Sunset's cheek. A blush warmed the former pony's face, and brought out the color of her eyes even more.

Adagio said her only thought out loud. "...Kiss me."

Sunset dove right back into her moment of magic with Adagio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I haven't really written for MLP before but I love these two characters a lot.


End file.
